


Cover Up

by jessingaround



Series: Covered [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Feminist Themes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Scars, rude strangers, uninformed remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessingaround/pseuds/jessingaround
Summary: Draco and Hermione go to Muggle London for their date day, but things don't go according to plan.





	Cover Up

Hermione leaned into Draco’s side as they strolled down the street. It had been Hermione’s turn to choose where they went for their monthly whole-day-date and she had decided on Piccadilly Market in Muggle London. She had requested to change it from their normal day of the week, Saturday, to Tuesday because she knew Draco would much prefer the Antiques and Collectibles Market over the Arts and Crafts Market. Plus, they would be able to get lunch there since the Food Market was also open on Tuesdays.

It was July, so Hermione had expected it to be hot, so she was thankful that she put on shorts and a tank top when she was getting ready that morning. She was even more thankful for that fact when she realized that it was seemingly the hottest day of the year. She sighed, pulling away from Draco. “Sorry, love. I want to be close to you but it’s too hot. And you’re on fire.” Hermione pulled her curls away from her neck, forming a messy bun and wrapping a band around the mess.

“I understand, darling. We can cuddle once we’re back at my place and can-” Draco dropped his voice to a whisper, “-cast some cooling charms.” Draco paused to look at a set of silverware that the trader informed them was from the Renaissance Period. Draco asked whether the set had been appraised and certified, and when he was told that it had not he had shied away, unwilling to get excited about something that potentially wasn’t what he was being told it was. “Anyway, I’m just glad you had the forethought to tell me to dress both Muggle and in something lightweight.” Draco rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, massaging lightly. “Can you imagine me walking around this place in a jumper and trousers, or worse  _ robes _ ?”

Hermione was about to respond when someone walking in the opposite direction sneered at them, “Cover up, there are  _ children _ here.”

Hermione turned, indignant and tapping the woman’s arm to regain her attention. “Excuse me, but it seems to me as if you are falling victim to some sexist, rape culture perpetuating ideology that states that a woman’s body, when not covered to some arbitrary standards, is explicitly sexual. My body, is my body. My outfit does not ask for or allow any kind of sexual conduct or comments, just like your outfit doesn’t signify that you don’t want to get laid.” Hermione pursed her lips, arms crossed.

The woman blinked. “I was referring to him.” She lifted her lip in a sneer and vaguely gestured to Draco.

Hermione glanced back at Draco, confusion written across her face. “Why should  _ he _ cover up?” Draco was wearing a pair of artfully ripped, dark wash jeans and a dark grey short sleeve t-shirt.

The woman rolled her eyes. “The scars, obviously.”

Hermione took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “Why would that, in your opinion, have any effect on children?” She felt Draco wrap his hand around her shoulder, but she couldn’t be sure if it was to comfort her or steady himself.

“Seeing things like that will only put thoughts in their heads.”

Hermione’s eyes had closed in an attempt to calm her rapidly rising temper. “I see.” She opened them. “You are very misinformed.” Hermione let her hand find the hand Draco had placed on her shoulder. “He is a success story. An inspiration. Two years ago, after living through a hell you could not imagine, he tried to kill himself. He was quite obviously unsuccessful. But he didn’t try again. Instead, he accepted the help offered to him and he tried to get better. And now, two years later, he’s here. He’s in remission. Hiding dangerous coping mechanisms from children doesn’t prevent them from finding and using them. Instead, it teaches them that there is shame in asking for help and receiving it, that there is shame in not being okay, in being imperfect. And your words to him-” Hermione gestured to Draco, “-may have set him back months, we could potentially be back to the beginning. So, maybe do some research before you speak to someone about their trauma. I’m going to go do damage control and call his therapist.”

Hermione turned, positioned Draco directly beside her and pulled as close as she could get him and still walk, uncaring of the heat, before striding towards the closest underground entrance. They barely had to walk for five minutes at their brisk speed before they arrived at the underground entrance, but the entire time Hermione had been replaying everything that had happened. She knew the Draco would be upset, and she knew that she would be some of the reasons why.

As they settled onto the seats Hermione gripped both of Draco’s hands in hers and spoke softly, “I’m sorry. So, so sorry. I got mad at first because I thought she was shaming me for my clothing choices, then I got even madder, furious really when she informed me of her real complaint.” Hermione had briefly pulled her hands away to place air quotes around the word ‘complaint’. “Regardless, I shouldn’t have shared that much about your past, without your consent, with a complete stranger. You’re story is  _ yours _ to tell, not mine. I’m sorry I took that from you.”

Draco nodded, absorbing all of Hermione’s words. “Thank you for apologizing. Thank you for getting it. Thank you for standing up for me.”

Hermione smiled softly, looking into Draco’s beautiful and emotional eyes. “You’re very  welcome.” A breath or two passed then, “would you like me to floo Dr. Swan or Snape or anyone once we get back to yours?”

Draco took a minute to think then nodded. “Sev. I can’t be alone after that but I’m not… I’m not actively suicidal or thinking about self-harming in any of the ways that usually lead me to it, but…” he trailed off.

“But-” Hermione wiggled his leg after a minute.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“I get that love.”

Draco realized he had been silently crying when he realized that there was a consistent drop on his hand. He pushed his palms into his eyes, whimpering softly.

They exited the underground and made their way to Draco’s flat. Hermione removed Draco’s keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Draco immediately went to his bedroom, but Hermione was right behind him. He ripped off his shirt and threw it at, rather than in, his hamper. He pulled open his wardrobe, finding a long sleeve t-shirt and pulling it over his head. He adjusted it, making sure the sleeves were all the way down and the front was smooth then walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. He settled on the sofa, head in his hands.

Hermione settled in front of the floo and called Severus. When he answered the shock and concern was evident on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“No one is hurt or in any immediate danger. Today a very rude and misinformed lady felt it appropriate to tell Draco to cover his arms. She of course said more, and I told her off, but Draco is upset about it. Understably upset. I gave him the option of me calling you or Healer Swan and he asked for you. He said he isn’t actively suicidal or considering self-harming, but I thought it prudent to get one of you here.”

“Wise choice. Can I come through?”

“Of course.” Hermione stood and stepped away, allowing Severus to floo directly into Draco’s living room. She nodded to the kitchen and excused herself to give them some privacy.

“Draco.” Severus settled onto the sofa next to Draco. 

“Thanks for coming, Sev.”

“You know I don’t mind.” Severus laced his fingers together. “Why are you wearing long sleeves?”

“I didn’t want to see them.”

“For tonight, or for the foreseeable future?”

“Tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I do it when I’ve been triggered. Dr. Swan's idea because the scars make me think ‘Well, a few more will hardly add anything to the mess I already am. Can’t hurt’. Of course I know that’s not true. It wouldn’t be a few more, it would restart the cycle.”

“I’m proud of you for knowing your limits and doing what you needed to do.” Severus, unable to not comfort Draco when he looked that sad, pulled him into a hug.

A few moments later, Hermione walked back into the living room carrying a handmade quilt that Hermione’s grandmother had gifted Draco their first Christmas out of Hogwarts. “Want me to cover you up?” Hermione smiled softly.

Draco nodded, a smile pulling at his lips as well. “And then sit down with me and cover up yourself.”

So she did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been working on another work for this series for a while now, but I'm just not happy enough with it to post it. I've personally recently started going out in public in short sleeves (yes, I've got self-harm scars) and it's a terrifying thing. I've been fortunate enough to not get any negative comments, but that may be because I'm normally just at the grocery store. Regardless, I was thinking about that experience, my own fears, and the title of the series when this idea came to me. Hope you enjoyed it. Xx


End file.
